snap_simulator_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Stones
This page explains where and how to get all the Infinity Stones in Snap Simulator! (This page is dated and will explain all 6 stones) ---- First Stone (Reality/Red)---- This stone can be found in the PvP Arena, You must fight for a little bit and wait for this message appears at the top of your screen "A portal for the gemstone battlefield has appeared!" You then want to get on top of the walls of the maze and look for white particles. Go into the portal and you will be entered into a parkour arena (Easy parkour) You have to jump from the obstacles and then when you get to the ladder jump onto more obstacles leading to the floating black platform. Get on that platform and collect the glowing red ball to kill your opponent. ---- Second Stone (Space/Blue)---- This stone is inside the Mental Dimension, you will find a staircase with two dours on each side, take the right hand side door to be lead into a maze. Search the maze for a glowing white door and you will be teleported to Doctor Strange. Kill him for the Space stone (Idk why it's sapce and not time but okay.) ---- Third Stone (Power/Purple)---- For this stone you need to go up the stairs in the mental dimension and you will see a big dpprwau infront of you, Go into it and walk past all the Monks until you find an unlockable area. Unlock it and you should be teleported to an area with a bunch of Dwarfs (50M Health) You must kill 100 Dwarfs to obtain the power stone. (Dwarfs do not give ashes as they are made from Metal.) ---- Fourth Stone (Soul/Orange)---- You will find another unlockable area inside the place with all the dwarfs, Buy that area and you will be teleported to Titan (Thanos' Home Planet) Where you will find Krill and Super Krill (175 M Health) You have to kill 100 Super Krill to obtain the Soul stone. (Super Krill are made of oof and do not give ashes) ---- Fifth Stone (Time/Green)---- (QUANTUM REALM NEEDED) You must enter the quantum realm and you will see a glowing colorful ball move around the sky, this will drop gemstone fragments and you must collect 100 of them to create the time stone (Fact: Before the game was updated for the sixth stone you had to collect 200 fragments and it took me 2 days) (NOTE: If you leave the game your fragments will NOT save!) ---- Sixth Stone (Mind/Yellow)---- To obtain the final stone you have to find an unlockable area in the Quantum Realm called "Revengers HQ" This will cost you 15 rebirths (Fact: Before the sixth stone was added to the Revengers HQ zone it was 20 rebirths) You will enter the zone and be inside the Avengers HQ from Endgame. Exit from the front door and you will see Thanos' Ship in the background floating above the zone. Walk towards the ship and you will see a little glowing platform with a monitor infront of it. Jump on to the platform and you will enter Thanos' Ship and destroy the HQ making the battlefield which we saw in Endgame's final battle scene. You will need to kill all the heroes listed in the "Get A Gemstone" Then you will have the sixth Infinity Stone.